For Brighter Future
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: Something unexpected happened in the final stage of Holy Grail War (UBW-route). [One-Shot]


[Author's note]

Hello there!

I bet many people out there is asking who I am.

The answer is simple; I'm a nobody.

But I'm someone who love Visual Novel so much that I end up writing one.

It's a weird way to write a Fanfiction but I can't change who I am...

Give it a try!

Here's the tips when reading any of my stories:

(Character's point of view) - Referring to the character we're currently possessing, I mean reading.

Normal Sentence - Mostly referring to the character internal thoughts, similar to visual novel.

"words" - Any sentences appearing like this is a speech

~words~ - Whenever this shows up, an event has transpire.

[Words] - I used this to include a sound effect.

 _Italic words_ \- If any words or sentences are in italic, that means it's in a different language other than English.

? - If this shows up, that means the said character is confused, bewildered by the current event. Some action that represents confusion may occur without being mentioned such as tilting heads.

! - This represents the character's surprise. The said character is shocked by the event unfold.

... - These three dots represents the character train of thoughts whenever he or she is not thinking anything. We can assume that they are pausing blankly. If there are three lines of dots such as this:

that means, the character is speechless due to the absurdity of the situation.

 **Words or sentences in bold** \- Whenever these shows up, that means a unique reference to something important to the plot. Let's just say a keyword.

Or in some case, I use 'bold' to discern a unique voice. The said voice rarely speaks unless the situation warrants it.

* * *

/***~ During the final battle VS Gilgamesh ~ UBW***/

* * *

(Tohsaka Rin's point of view)

I would never expect things to end like this.

I found out the Holy Grail is tainted and can only be used for destruction.

I guess 'things' that can grant any wishes don't come as easily as they said.

Currently, I am contracted to Saber, the strongest servant available in the Holy Grail War.

Meanwhile, I am stuck with a self-centered idiot who only cares for himself.

If wasn't for this moron, we wouldn't get into this problem in the first place.

Matou Shinji, a pitiable fool who tried to act like a magus but fail miserably.

If I were a full fledge magus like my father wished, I would just told Saber to blast this abomination along with Shinji.

Unfortunately, I made a promise with another eccentric boy, Emiya Shirou.

I never understand how that boy has managed to win my attention.

He wasn't that handsome.

However, he's kind…

Yeah, he's kind and muscular…

He's caring and dependable…

…

Okay, now I sound like a love struck.

Why am I thinking about stuff like this?

If you were wondering, currently I am dragging Shinji in some kind of fleshy abomination.

I would never have thought this 'thing' was supposed to be the Grail.

!

I jump a little to my left.

All of a sudden, the spot where I was standing suddenly explode.

"Jeez… If I wasn't carrying Shinji, I could have escaped this place much easier." I mutter.

Well, I enter this place solely to save him in the first place.

!

My circuits are flaring…

…

Is Shirou struggling against _him_?

It hurts…

My hand that houses my Crest hurts so much…

That idiot is drawing prana excessively from me.

Once we are out of here, I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

…

This is bad…

If I ran out of prana before I got out, I will certainly die.

…

"Heh…" I scoff.

It's not like it's my first time in life threatening situation.

The last time I was tied to a chair and left in that fake priest's hand.

He tried to kill me but Lancer came to my rescue.

After that, I thought he was dead since he was commanded to pierce his heart with his own spear.

…

I wish I could have saved him.

?

Did the floor just pulse?

I guess I was imagining things.

…

All this struggling makes me wonder…

Weren't this thing meant to grant wish?

Can it grant any wish in the first place?

I mean when it wasn't corrupted.

…

Forget it…

After getting out of here, Saber is going to blast this thing off.

…

And Saber is going to disappear too…

Just like Archer and Lancer…

…

Can we destroy this thing without losing anybody?

Even for a short time, I rather grew fond of Saber.

I have already lost Archer and Lancer.

Heck, I think I could get along with Lancer just fine.

Maybe Shirou would get a little jealous, though.

I wish I could just save them.

!

Suddenly, I fell to the floor.

I guess this it is.

"Saber, do it…!" I holler.

"What…?! But you're still in there!" The blond Servant argues.

"There is no other way… I don't think I could make it. Tell Shirou, I'm sorry." I tell her.

"No! I won't use Excalibur until you're safe!"

That Saber, she really doesn't want to hurt me, does she?

"I command you to not to come here!" I use a Command Seal.

I know she would try to come and take me out from here.

That means she would have to walk through that mud.

I don't want her soul to be tainted by the grail.

"Rin, you used a Command Seal?" She questions me feeling dumbfounded.

"If not you will do something stupid." I comment on her action.

…

"Saber, please… I don't think I could escape. For the innocent sake, destroy it." I beg her.

Even if it that means my doom…

"Giving up so soon, Rin? That's so unlike you."

That voice!

Abruptly, the fleshes that surround me explode from being rained by swords.

I use that chance to carry Shinji and jump outside.

"Saber, now!" I yell.

The blond swordswoman raises her golden blade.

"Ex…"

"I'll use my Command Seal to power you up!" I tell her.

Using my remaining Command Seals, I empowered Saber.

"…Calibur!" And the golden blade crashes down to destroy the abomination.

…

Looks like its time.

"Congratulation, Rin. You are victorious." Saber tells me before disappearing.

…

I wish you could stay…

* * *

/***Aftermath the battle ***/

* * *

(Emiya Shirou's point of view)

"Argh…!"

I felt my body is strained.

"Huh…?"

Now, that I think of it…

Where am I…?  
…

I glance around to grasp the situation.

Currently, I'm sitting inside a comfortable futon and apparently, I am inside my own room.

"Did Tohsaka carry me here? I guess that is the only possible explanation."

I remembered something…

"Ah, Saber is no longer here…"

That's right.

Tohsaka did say that the last Excalibur would cause her to disappear.

"I wish I could say goodbye to her."

…

I am surprisingly hungry.

I guess the fight last night was something that eats away my energy.

I'd better make some breakfast.

I get out of my futon and head to the kitchen.

There's nothing much in the fridge.

That's odd…

Because I will make sure I'll refill it if I used most ingredients.

Did Tohsaka cook something when she was here?

I guess I'll let it slide.

"Saber, I don't think I could cook much today…"

…

I absentmindedly said that.

Saber is no longer here…

"Ah, I'll need to get use to it."

Speaking of which, is Tohsaka still here?

I go to the front door.

…

It appears her shoes are still there.

That means she is still here…

I glance at the wall clock.

It is still morning.

"9.35 a.m. I guess Tohsaka isn't a morning person."

Luckily, today is Sunday.

We got no school.

"Did she decide to sleep in?"

…

Now, that I think of it…

How much time did I spend sleeping?

Is it a few hours or few days?

If the battle took place last night, it should be Sunday.

But is it really Sunday?

Slightly panicking, I run towards the TV.

I switch on the TV to check the date.

Usually at this time, there will be some flash news.

…

That's a relief.

It was only a few hours since I pass out.

Today is Sunday.

"Still, it's odd to see Tohsaka eating that much food."

Saber might be logical.

The ingredients inside the fridge should be enough for at least three days and I bought it with Saber in mind.

"Maybe I should ask her later."

I guess I should visit the dojo.

At time like this, I should keep my mind calm.

Saber always spend her time at the dojo to relax.

With that in mind, I walk towards the dojo.

* * *

/***Scene Break***/

* * *

I remember when Saber was here, she would always sit over there and have a relax face.

I could even imagine it perfectly.

She is right there, sitting calmly.

And when she realizes I am here, she would smile and greet me.

"Good morning, Shirou."

…

Did I over imagine things?

I think I just heard her voice.

"Shirou, are you okay?"

…

!

"Sa…Saber! You're here!"

"?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"What is it, Shirou? Did you have a vision problem?"

It's not as if my eyes are toying with me.

Saber is here!

"No, I am having a little trouble…"

"What's bothering you, Shirou?" She asks.

…

"Oi, kid… Do you have any more food? I'm starving here."

?

That voice sounds familiar.

"Good morning, Lancer. I trust the fridge is empty by now." Saber greets the owner of the voice.

"Hmm…? Oh, morning Saber. Yeah, I already ate most of it. I don't think I could eat raw meat." The voice replies.

I turn my back and face-to-face with my first assailant.

He is currently wearing a flowery green T-shirt and black pants.

"Yo."

…

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yell.

The man in question was startled by my reaction.

"Hey, calm down a little. There is no need to yell in the middle of the morning." The blue haired Irishman says to me.

"How am I supposed to calm down when there is a stranger in the house?!"

"I am offended. Weren't we acquaintance already?" He pouts.

…

If a girl is the one who does it, I might back down.

I massage my temples.

"I think Archer should arrive by now." Saber suddenly comments.

"He'd better bring more food. I'm starving. Having a real body again is rather annoying."

…

I can't let that comment go.

"Wait a sec… What did you just said?"

"Hmm…? ' He better bring more food'?" The Irishman replies.

"No, the other one…"

"'Having a real body is rather annoying'?" He replies again.

"That is not it. Saber, did you just said 'Archer'?"

She tilts her head a little.

"Yes, I did mention his name." She answers.

…

"Are you telling me that he is alive?!" I yell again.

…

The two of them remain silent.

"I'm home."

…

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'm going to bug the bastard for some food." The Irishman decides to break the silence.

He leaves the dojo.

…

"Shirou, are you alright?" Saber asks.

…

"Saber, what is going on?"

"I cannot answer that since I am also confused by the turn of event. However, Rin may have the answer to your question." She tells me.

"Tohsaka might know something…? Is she awake yet?"

"Yes, Shirou… She is awake and she is waiting for you to notice her for quite a while now." Saber comments.

…

I turn my back again and I'm face to face with my would be murderer.

"Morning, Emiya-kun…" The girl in red smiles at me with ominous aura.

"Ah, morning Tohsaka…"

…

"That's it?" She suddenly says.

"Huh…?"

"That's the only thing you would say after meeting me again?" Her fist is trembling.

"WH…what…?"

"You idiot…!" She yells.

I was sent flying.

* * *

/***Scene break***/

* * *

Right now, I am sitting at my usual spot in the dining room.

The food is already served and Lancer is eating at abysmal pace.

Saber is eating at her usual pace, though.

Tohsaka is sitting beside me while having a discontent face.

…

Meanwhile, the one who is sitting across me…

Is none other than my future self, Archer—

…

He is eating all right…

"Hard to believe but you actually cook all these? You should be a Cook instead of an Archer." Lancer comments the dishes.

"You flatter me, Lancer." He replies with a smirk.

…

Damn, he is good!

The flavor and the texture is all the top!

Grr…

"What's the matter, Emiya Shirou? Did something bother you?" He asks me with a smirk.

You know what is wrong…

"Before you two blockhead start bickering over the dining table, I suggest you finish up the food first. Then, I'll explain what's going on." Tohsaka interjects after finish munching.

…

I don't want to argue.

She is already in foul mood since I ignored her thoroughly back then.

She was following me when I was heading to the dojo.

When I turn my back to face Lancer, I only focus on Lancer.

That is why I completely oblivious that there was another person beside him.

After he left, I turn my back against Tohsaka and talk to Saber.

…

I really did ignored her presence, didn't I?

The five of us continue to eat without much conversation.

"Now, you might be questioning about this for quite a while." Tohsaka suddenly starts to speak.

Currently, Archer is handling the dishes.

I want to help but I simply can't stand him.

Saber, Lancer, and I are currently facing Tohsaka in her lecture mode.

"I was wondering when you're going to explain this." Lancer interjects.

"I was about to explain it. As I was saying, the three of you are no longer normal Servants." Tohsaka announces.

"And why is that…?" Archer questions from the back.

"Simple, it is because I made a wish." Tohsaka says triumphantly.

…

"You made a wish…?" I ask.

"Precisely…" She answers shortly before stopping to sip her tea.

"Rin, are you saying that the Grail responded to your wish…?" Saber decides to question.

"But Tohsaka, I thought Gilgamesh told us that the Grail is corrupted and incapable to grant any wishes." I claim.

"Yes that is true. However, we ignore the fact that it is still a wish granting device." She replies.

?

I wasn't the only who had question mark on my head.

Saber, Lancer and even Archer had questioning face on him.

"Now, let us recall how the Grail gets corrupted." She turns her posture back into her lecture pose.

I turn my glance to Saber.

She simply shakes her head.

"Nope, not a clue… I wasn't interested in the Grail in the first place." Lancer replies.

Tohsaka takes another sip from her tea.

"I wasn't expecting you to answer since you weren't there when we saw the grail's corrupted form." She simply says.

"So, what corrupt the Grail?" I decide to ask.

"From my experience dealing with the mud, I deduce that was Avenger, the Servant from the Third Heaven's Feel." She declares.

"Avenger…? Rin, there is no such class." Saber claims.

"Apparently Saber, there is such classes, and it replaces Berserker. However, Avenger only appears during the Third war." Archer interposes.

"Tohsaka, are you saying that the Grail was corrupted during the Third war? That means it was over seventy years ago!" I exclaim.

"Yes but I wasn't finished yet. Saber, you were summoned during the Fourth war as well. You managed to reach the final round, right?" Tohsaka turns her attention toward Saber.

"That is correct. However, the grail that manifest during my last fight against the King of Heroes was in form of a cup. That was until my previous Master commands me to destroy it." Saber grits her teeth as she remembers the painful memory.

"Luckily, you didn't touch it yet. Because that thing could realizes your wish in the most twisted nature." Tohsaka tells her.

"What's your wish in the first place, young lady?" Lancer decides to ask.

I was wondering about the same thing.

"Well, I accidently made a wish where the three of you would remain as my Servants." She says while having a blush.

…

"Hahaha…! I know something was fishy." Archer laughs from the back.

He is already done with the dishes.

"Wha… What?! It's not like I wish for something bad! I hadn't thought it would grant my wish in the first place!" She retorts.

"Earlier in the war, you told me you don't have any wish. And now, you wished for me, Saber and Lancer to be your Servants. What a greedy girl you are, Rin." Archer says to her with a smirk.

"Hey, I didn't expect it to turn like this!" She yells at him.

"Regardless of all that, I am actually thankful." All of a sudden, Archer softens his face and smile at her.

"Huh…?!" She stammers.

"If I return to the Throne of Heroes, I will simply return to be Alaya's dog. However, thanks to your selfish wish, I am free from her. And even better, I have my own flesh and blood again. So, if I ran out of prana, I won't disappear." Archer smiles at her.

Tohsaka was blushing madly.

"Hey, stay away from her!"

Despite, him being my future self, I simply can't let any other men to flirt with her.

"Oh, someone is jealous…" Lancer snickers.

I realize my mistake and turn my head down with a crimson blush.

Surprisingly, Tohsaka laughs.

"Okay, enough teasing him. I wasn't finish explaining about the Grail." She declares.

I really like this girl.

"Then, it is true. We are alive once more." Saber concludes.

"Precisely… But as I said, it grants a wish in the most twisted way." Tohsaka turns into more serious pose.

Meanwhile, Archer was smirking at me the whole time until he heard the 'twisted' part.

"What did it do to you?" He simply asks with a frown.

"…"

Tohsaka remains silent.

"Tohsaka, are you all right?"

"I am no longer human." She claims.

…

I stand up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"To put it simply, I accidently sacrifice my humanity for something stupid like wishing a dead person alive." She smiles sadly at me.

"Then, what are you?"

"I am a homunculus. Just like that Einzbern girl." She tells me.

"How long…?" Archer suddenly interjects.

"Huh…?"

"So, you knew…" She sighs.

"What is it? What is wrong to be homunculus?"

"I don't have long to live." She explains shortly.

…

"This is messed up! Why did you do it?"

She smiles sadly at me.

"I can't help it. It is my sole weakness. I always mess up when it matters most. I—"

I hug her forcefully.

Slowly, she starts to break to tears.

"I screw up... I …" She says in between her tears.

Lancer and Saber has grim faces and Archer is extremely angry.

"Again, the Grail decides to play with us." He mutters.

"Rin, I don't want to be rude but how much time do you have?" Saber inquires with concern in her tone.

Tohsaka sniffles a little while in my embrace.

"Eight months, ten at most…" She replies.

"What will happen to us after you die?" Lancer asks with no concern in his voice.

I silently glare at him.

"You will stay alive like an average person. The grail gave you a real body but bounded to me as long as I live. However, I can only live for ten months at most so after that the three of you will be free." She smiles at him.

"Then, I'll just have to find a way to die in eight months." He smirks.

!

"Don't glare at me, kid. I know I sounded cold earlier. To tell the truth, right now, I rather spend my time searching for challenge that could easily kill me. But that would make the young lady over here sad. She didn't waste her life so I could waste my life that easily. I am going to be her acquaintance like she wished until she rest in peace." Lancer states his reasoning.

"That is a sound argument." Archer interjects.

The two of them smirks at each other.

"So, the two of you has decided to serve Rin with your lives. And so do I…" Saber declares.

"Shirou, Rin, as long as I live in this mortal plane, I will protect the two of you. Regardless the circumstances… Your enemies shall be mine and your ordeal will be accompanied." Saber declares again.

Tohsaka stops crying and pushes me a little.

"Thanks, Shirou…" She gently says.

"But I only have one wish left. That is to prevent Shirou from becoming Archer." She smiles at me.

I smile at her back.

"Yeah, I don't want to be like him."

"For your information, 'Archer' is still here." Archer scoffs.

"Never mind that, since Saber, Lancer, and Archer himself is here, we're definitely are going to stop you from being a cynical bastard." She declares.

I grin a little.

"Thanks but what will you do now?" I question.

She smiles brightly.

"Well, the good part of being a homunculus is, I have a rather huge prana supply, and the prana regeneration is ridiculously instantaneous. So, I would like to try to be the best young magus of the century." She declares.

"Haha, but is your origin still the same, young lady?" Lancer of all people asks.

…

"Shirou, Lancer actually qualifies to be a Caster. So he has fair knowledge about mage craft." Saber explains.

"Oh…" I nod.

"I have no idea about my origin. But I am sure I could be the best jewel magus in the world right now." Tohsaka stands and declares.

"You don't mind if I teach you some Rune Craft will you?" Lancer suggests.

"That would be wonderful." She responds.

I look at Archer and he smirks again.

"I definitely going to enjoy every moment to chastise any stupid decisions you're going to make." Archer says to me.

I don't want to bother with him right now.

I need to find a way to save Tohsaka.

"Don't bother with it, Shirou. The process is irreversible."

Tohsaka notices my intention…

"Then, we will search for a way. There is got to be a way for you to live longer." I argue.

"How about we start at the Clock tower?" Archer suggests to me.

…

That is a good idea.

I keep forgetting about it.

Regardless, how different we are, we are the same person.

Both of us care for Tohsaka.

"Tohsaka, you think there is a spot for me at the Clock tower?" I ask.

She looks at me with a questioning look.

"Well, you could always be my apprentice." She suggests.

"Fine, then." I smile and stand besides her.

I notice she is blushing a little.

"You are going to be the best magus of the century while I am going to save as many people that I can." I declare.

Especially you, Tohsaka…

She smiles at me.

I glance around.

Saber is showing encouraging smile.

Lancer is busy munching another set of biscuits.

Archer is smirking at us.

"Yes, Shirou… We have a long way to go." Tohsaka says with a bright smile.

* * *

/***The End***/

* * *

[Author's note]

So that's it.

I got busy with my life lately.

I can't spend time on my fanfictions because of it.

Most of my works are crossovers.

The first one I post here was something I made two years ago.

So, it's horrible.

I blame my unstable hormone at the time.

Anyways, I don't plan on ditching this site anytime soon.

After all, I LOVE this place!

There are many stories to be read and there are still to come!

My works aren't the best...

But I still hope people can enjoy what I write.

Anyhow, thanks for spending time on my paltry work!

I really appreciate it!


End file.
